Happy Endings
by happyflowers2907
Summary: Bella, Edward, Sam, Emily, Jacob and even littel Renesmee got a happy ending. Everyone...but me, Leah Clearwater. Not only am I alone but I still have to sit around and see everyone all "lovey- dovey". My life really sucks, huh? Does Leah ever get her happily ever after? Find out what happends... Leah's POV; new ending. R
1. Chapter 1: New Love

Where's my happy ending? First Sam and now Jacob, I lost them both. I'm sorry to say this but I was starting to actually fall in love with him--with Jacob. He's the only one I could relate to. I lost my love and Jacob lost his. We connected with each other due to the fact that we had a common loss-our love. We didn't want to be what we are-werewolves- but sadly we couldn't change it. He understood why I couldn't stay in Sam's pack; he understood my pain, as I slowly began to understand his. That's why I slowly fell for him. I couldn't accept that I, Leah Clearwater, had fallen in love with Jacob Black, of all people. I couldn't accept that, until one day I saw the pain in his eyes as he angrily, desperately, sped through the bloodsuckers driveway and left me there feeling useless. I couldn't help him, and it killed me. But to seeing him so brokenhearted—broke my heart, too.

Fiery rage pulsed through me! I couldn't contain myself and I was already in wolf form! I hit a tree as hard as I could, and it fell over.

_Sorry environment_, I thought, bitterly.

I was filled with despair and hopelessness. The heart in my chest felt as if swollen with emotions.

_What did we do wrong!?_ I thought, confused. _All we wanted was a happy ending. We want someone to care for us. Someone to tell us everything's going to be "okay" when its not. We want somebody to embrace us when we need it. Just to embrace us for no reason, except love. Smile at us because they're happy to be with us. Kiss us for the simple reason to show affection, like Sam does with Emily, like he used to do with me._

I felt like I was just punched in the chest and just been call the weakest person in the plant at the thought of how Sam used to act with me. I suddenly remember Sam's sweet kisses and tight hugs, like he was about to lose me. Accept I lost _him_. His smile was just like the rare sun we see here in the Olympic Peninsula to me and I would see it every second I was with him. And that last night before he turned-

I caught that thought before it was too late.

Thatthought is just_ too_ painful. That would be like kicking me over and over again, laughing like crazy while doing it, and calling me pathetic at the same time.

_This is how Jake feels_. I concluded.

Then I did my specialty, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the clearing I had my clothes at. I put it in my mouth and ran close to the edges of the leech's driveway. Then for the first time in forever I turned to my human form. I put my clothes on and walked very angrily toward the House of Death (the Cullen's home). I busted in there without knocking, very mad, and shaking.

"_**What did you do**_**!!!?"** I yelled.

All the Cullen's were the only ones there at the moment and they all looked up at me.

"_**What did you do to Jacob? Why did Jake drive away like that!?"**_

Bella looked down guiltily. "It's because of me." She whispered.

I glared at her my most hateful glare. "_**I know it's because of you it's always because of you, Bella! I want to know what you did now. Gah, Bella!-**_

"Leah? Calm down." said Edward calmly.

_F you! _I thought, knowing he could read my mind.

"_**After everything he's done for you? After your bloodsucker left you! He didn't have to be there for you all the time. He didn't have to save you when you jumped off**__**that dang cliff!-"**_

"Leah!" said Edward again.

I ignored him, I was on a roll!

"_**He didn't have to convince us to help you agents the Redheaded Leech, Bella. We could have let you get ripped to pieces!-"**_

"_**Leah!" **_yelled Edward_**.**_

"_**But, Jacob wouldn't let us! **_

"_**Leah, this is your-"**_

"_**Or now, with Sam!" **_I said raising my voice, blocking the bloodsucker out._** "He didn't have to leave his friends! Or his family! No, he could have let Sam and the pack do whatever the hell they wanted to you and these leeches!!! Dan-"**_

Edward grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the door, with ease.

"_Let me go_!" I yelled, trying to get my arm back from Edwards grip. "_Son of a_-"

"Don't say it, the baby can hear you" he said, so calm, like we were taking a walking the, freakin', park.

I rolled my eyes.

I thought he didn't like the baby.

"**Let me go!!!"** I yelled.

Then Queen Leech, Edward, through me out the door!

"Don't ever do that again" he growled. Then Edward went back inside.

I could hear Bella cry. I didn't know if should be happy or pissed off though. So I ran back to the woods and hit another tree. It fell and I started crying.

That's when I noticed my heart hurt. That's when I noticed I was in love again.

I was in love with Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost to Me

" Leah?!" heard Seth yell." Leah?!"

He was close, I knew it. He knew I was close, too, because three minuets later he was right in front of me.

"What Seth?" I grumbled.

"Why did you trash Bella like that? You know it's bad for pregnant women to be so stressed, it hurts the baby and them. Especially in Bella's situation." He said proud of himself for knowing something about maternity.

"She deserves it, damn bitch."

"You don't believe that." He said.

"Yes, I do. Isabella Swans a B-I-T-C-H! Bitch!"

"Are you drunk?" Seth asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"What gave it away? Me yelling? Or the empty bottles?" I asked.

It was late in the afternoon. I only had a couple of drinks… One or five maybe… I don't really know I lost count… I had no idea really, I just know I drank.

Wine of coarse, beers nasty. Really gross. I have great taste in alcohol, and don't drink nasty beer, to get drunk.

Empty bottles were all around me. I got them from a cottage very far from here took me two hours to get there and back. It wasn't my intention to get drunk it just happened. I could smell it's I thought "One drink won't hurt." Then "Another drink won't do any thing to me." Then "I already drank two, one more won't change anything". Then "Wow I feel freakin' great! Another!" So, yeah that's how it happened. I've only got drunk once or twice, no just once, but that's a whole other story.

You want to know why I got drunk.

Well, after I figured out what exactly happened for me to have these feelings, I figured out that Jacob doesn't like me that way. He loves Bella. He's loved her scent's they were little kids. So that made me really sad, which made me cry. Then that made me mad, I couldn't go yell at Bella again, 'cause God knows that would really piss off Queen Leech. So I ran for as long as I could, as fast as I could.

Of coarse I was still love Sam but with Jake, I don't know. Everything was just so messed up in my head. But in my heart I know, I can just feel it, I'm in love. And that really sucks.

"Nope." said Seth." I can smell it, but the others gave you away..."

"Oh" I said.

Than, we just sat there. Well, more like I sat there, while Seth stood over me, but whatever!

"I'm _pissed_!" I said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"'Cause I love Jake!" I yelled, and then I stared to sob.

Seth knelt down and hugged me around the arms.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and stood up. Seth stood up next to me.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

I nodded "Yeah."

"Good 'cause I haven't checked the perimeter in a long time."

"Nether have I."

"Yeah, I figure. Come on lets go."

I smiled.

One love I will never lose, no matter how annoying it is, is the one of my brother.

_Hey! Leah he's back _thought Seth.

_Okay, I'll be there in a sec. _I thought.

Soon enough I was next to Seth watching the road as Jake drove down the leeches drive way. My heart didn't flutter at the sight of him. My heart didn't ach over him. It ached for him.

He gave us a grim nod and went on his way.

Queen Leech got to him before us. I knew he was going to talk about my out burst. So I just rolled my eyes and started to run the perimeter again.

So what was I suppose to do, I had no idea. Should I hold my thoughts from him? Maybe I can do that, but not for long. Or should I just tell him out right? What do I say?

"Hey Jake, guess what?! I yelled at Bella, you know the girl prego with the Monster Child. The girl you're totally in love with, and I realized that I love you!"

_Nope, that's not it._

"What's up Jake? I love you."

_Nuh-uh, he would think I finally got my period._

"You know Jake? I learned something today. Yep, I love you"

_Hell no!_

_Hey Leah! _Thought Seth,_I'm sorry to say this but it's kind of hard to ignore you when you're yelling like that; it's kind of giving me a head ach._

_Sorry Seth, I won't think about it anymore._

_No its okay. Just don't yell anymore._

_Okay._

Suddenly a burst of happiness and anger burst into my head. It took me a second to figured out it wasn't my thoughts. They were Jacobs.

Flashes of what happened to him went through my head.

The blood, the desperation, the brown eyes, the beating heart, all went from his head to mine.

Long story short.

The baby's born, Bella's alive, and Jacob imprinted with the half leech half human, and he doesn't know what to do.

Now he's lost to imprint , lost to me.

My life sucks.

My life _really_ sucks.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy for Happiness

**Flashback**

"_Hey Leah, can we talk?" asked Sam. _

"_Yeah, sure of course, Sam." I said. _

_I didn't notice the hard tone of his voice. I didn't notice how he was shacking. Or how Sam looked sad and happy at once._

_I was just happy he was here, with me. It's been a week scents he came back from God knows where. He won't tell me and that makes me feel like he doesn't trust me. I don't like that feeling but he _is_ back and that makes me happy. Though he visits me everyday, he acts so distant... I don't like that either but I don't want to push him he might get mad. Lately he's been getting med a lot… at the smallest things too. It scares me. But other than that I'm happy… Very happy, my life's perfect and nothing can change that._

"_Leah, we're over." Said Sam._

_Except that…_

_I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. What happed? Wh-what did I do wrong; I don't remember. I don't understand… Yesterday… we were perfect… Perfectly happy… Nothing could have… No! This isn't happening! This is a nightmare! A Big fat ugly nightmare! And- and I' all wake up any second now… Yeah, any second… Why aren't I waking up?! I need to wake up. _

"_WHAT?" I asked in dismay. _

"_We're over, Leah. We can't be together. I'm sorry."_

"_WHY?!" I asked._

"_Because, Lele, we can't!" he yelled._

_He looked so mad._

_What could cause him to be so… so mad? I didn't understand; anything. We were happy; so happy; so perfect…what happed? This has to be a nightmare! Such a bad nightmare! This is the worst NIGHTMARE ever…_

_Wake up Leah! _I thought_. You have to wake up now!_

_I shut my eyes and brought my hands to my face…_

"_Wake up!" I whispered. "Come on now Leah… Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_I finally noticed I was yelling…_

"_Your not dreaming Leah!" whispered Sam._

"_Your right" I said. "I'm not I'm having a nightmare…"_

_A NIGHTMARE! _

_I could feel the water of my tears seep out of my eyes._

"_I thought you loved me" I whispered._

"_I did… I do but…" He trailed off._

"'_But' what?" I whispered._

"_Wish I could tell you, Leah, really. But I can't."_

"_You don't trust me?" I asked._

"_No Leah…" he rapped his arms around me._

_He was to warm… it was too real…_

_Not a nightmare._

"_Don't touch me!!!" I yelled. _

_I stepped from his arms as fast as I could._

"_Lele-"he stepped toward me._

_I stepped back._

"_No." I said." Don't call me that."_

"_Leah I'm-"_

"_Don't say it" I cried. "Don't say 'I'm sorry'."_

"_But-"_

"_No. Get out" I screamed. "Get out of my house!"_

"_Fine." he yelled. Then he seemed in more control of himself._

"_I'm sorry, Leah."_

_I burst into tears. As he walked away I could he a car roll in it was probably Emily. She went to the store to get something's. _

Emily's my cousin she'll help me through this. _I thought._

_Sam was__ at the door when it opened_, _and Emily came in._

_Her face brightened, and then she frowned at the sight of me. Sam's face turned into a weird grimace._

"_Hey Sam." She whispered._

_Her face turned red, and her eyes sparkled. A small smile tugged at her lips._

"_Emily." He whispered. Even though his voice was quiet I could hear admiration in it. Admiration and… love? _

No, that can't be right…_I thought_

_But I could see it in their eyes; I could see it in their eyes._

"_No." I whispered, and ran to my room._

"_Leah!" yelled Emily._

"_Leave me alone." I yelled._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Flaming anger went though me, and I made the ones around me live through my hell._

Now, here, with Jacob I wasn't mad. Or sad, nor was I freaked out. I was… its hard to describe this feeling. I don't know what I felt I never felt it before. It was like the after taste of eating something sour and sweet. A kind of mellow feeling, I guess. I was a bit numb.

I wasn't going to let other people get hurt because of me, not this time. This different love for Jake doesn't really hurt. It's like all I care about is Jake's happiness.

And if Jake's happy I'm happy.

_That's great! But don't think that just because your bonded with the Monster Child that I'm gonna suddenly be BFF's with the Bella, or any of the other Cullen's. I still don't like her or them._ I thought.

_Thanks Leah! _I could feel his shock.

He knew my epiphanies, of my different love for him; of my mellow feeling and my happiness.

I could feel Seth's shock to I kind of thought it funny. But still, it was kind of annoying...

_If it was meant to be, it would be._ I thought.

_Thanks, again, Leah._ Thought Jacob, not even bothering hiding his shock. _So what know? _

_I don't know, you're the boss…_ thought Seth.

_Yeah but… well this has never happened before… ever… probably won't ever happen again. Damn can't even imprint right._

I mentally shrugged. _At least you imprinted._

_Sorry. _Thought Jacob.

Again, I shrugged.

_So… No ideas?_

_Is the child, well, safe? I thought._

_Yeah? He asked._

_Well, than, we need to talk to Sam._

We really did… he needed to know about the imprint if they hurt Monster Child that'll hurt Jake, a lot. Plus I missed my mom. I missed being human. Like, I missed the food and hot showers. And SLEEP! Well more like sleeping on a soft warm bed. We needed to make peace.

_Your right. We need to make peace._

_You think… well also I just thought of something… they can't hurt Monster Child now or the Cullen's…_

_Because of???_

_Because it's unethical and agents our law. _I thought.

_Really? _Asked Seth.

_Yeah…we cant hurt another wolfs imprint. I thought you guys listened to the Old Stories now._

_Only the interesting ones. _ Thought Seth.

_Yeah. _Thought Jacob.

I rolled my eyes. _Sooo? _I asked_. Are we going?_

_Yep. _Though Jake.

_Hello hot showers! Good bye too sweet smell of you Cullen's!_

I howled in delight.

Seth and Jacob howled in unison, both as happy as me. And I mentally giggled.

And we ran off to see Sam.


	4. Chapter 4: Freak Show

**Okay so this is my first Fanfiction and well I have a question what are C2s?**

**Also disclaimer!!! I don't own Twilight**

I swear I am messed up! Did someone slip me a happy pill? I don't remember accepting anything from the Cullen's; or did? Nope I didn't.

I felt buzzed… maybe it was the alcohol I drank earlier but I was singing _Happy _by _Never Shout Never. _And I have no idea why, I don't even listen to them. I don't even know all the lyrics so I'm singing "You make me happy lalalalala we should be happy lalala nananana happy hmhm hm hmhm…for the rest of my days!"

I'm even getting on my nerves. So of course I'm getting on Seth's and Jacob's nerves, especially Jacobs scents he's the one who thought the rest of the lyrics for me. We were trying to come up with a plan, which is hard when I'm singing.

See we were half way back to La Push when we noticed we didn't have a plan. I mean what the hell are we going to do? If we just go there God knows what they'll do!!! I mean, really it's kind of like we're- I don't know- rouge werewolf's.

_God, Leah! _ComplainedJacob, _stop singing!_

_Get out of my head, then, lover boy. _I thought.

_I would if you weren't so freakin' loud._

_Well to bad for you! Nanina happy happy happy…_

_Now that's messed up!!! You're just doing it on purpose now!!!_ Thought Seth…

_Oh, shut up Seth! HAPPY!!!_

Now actually I was starting to get pissed off, and just did it for-for no reason at all!

_OKAY THAT'S IT! GO GET YOUR CLOTHES AND MEET BACK HERE!!! HUMAN!_

_Thank you… _Seth whisper thought to Jake.

_No kidding. _Thought Jacob in amazement on how non-bitterly annoying I can be.

_I'm still here!_ I thought.

_And._... thought Seth…

I rolled my eyes, and went to go get my clothes.

"So, you got the plan?" asked Jacob.

"Its not a very hard plan to follow Jake." I said.

"Well, I was just saying. You know with that song in your head, you might not be listening."

"Well, for your information, as soon as I turned human that song left my head."

"I was just being cautious."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Seth.

"Sure sure" said Jake just shaking off Seth's worries.

I just rolled my eyes…

"Okay so… ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled looking away from him getting naked.

Yeah, you heard me! He was taking off his cloths like it was the most natural thing in the world… Well for us it kind of is, but well it's still awkward-at least for me it is. He might have a killer body, but he was naked!

So I backed away from him and he turned wolf. Than he howled so loud I knew Sam could hear it but than Jake cut off mid howl and cocked his head to the side in wonder. Than Jake turned back to his naked self.

"Cool." he said, I a totally not cool voice. "I can talk to Sam. Come on, change of plans."

He started walking and we followed him.

"What do you mean you can talk to Sam?" I asked.

"It means I can talk to Sam. I can hear him in my head. When I want to, hopefully." He said.

"Wow." said Seth. "Is this another two pack thing?"

"Yeah, I guess." Said Jacob.

"Hm." I said.

"Yeah." said Jacob.

I could see isn't very happy about it, though. Or maybe said Sam something about there imprint. The First Werewolf/ Half Monster Baby Imprint! They could be a freak show. With Bella the Survivor of Sex with Queen Leech and Birth to Half Monster Baby! Along with Huge Muscle Bear, Sex Crazy Blond Sucker, Hungry Looking Cowboy, Physic Fashionesta, and the first ever Freak Werewolf Girl!

"I belong with the freaks." I mumbled

Cause, really the truth is I AM A FREAK!

That's when I saw Sam come out of the bushes and all my bitterness came back to me, like a punch to the face.


	5. Chapter 5: Breathing to Help

**A.N. Thank You to all who read and comment this story. You guys are awsome!**

I wasn't as bitter as I was after Sam had left me. I wasn't as happy as I was right after Jacob imprinted Renesmee. Or as incredibly pissed off as I was when Bella almost bit my brother. I was mellow even though so much was going on. Hungry Looking Cowboy and Physic Fashionesta Leech left the Cullen's. The Volturi are coming and well so far we're freakin' screwed- (Notice that I used their name.) -Maybe but I'm out of hope.

I saw them once. Well, I saw three of them, from what I heard there's more. The one that looked youngest scared me the most, the girl. From the look on the others face's and the show of respect; she was, most likely, very old or very powerful, or both. The girls red eyes, those soulless red eyes; they were cut into my memory. Those eyes were all wrong in her young face. Too old, too mean it sent shivers down my back to even think about her. And the others, they were frightening, not as much as the girl but still scary looking; the big one was sure as heck intimidating, especially as serious as he was. The other seemed like Huge Muscle Bear, like he loved to joke around once in a while... But as I said before, they scared the crap out me.

Yea, I was spying. Yea, it was wrong. But, I didn't do it on pompous, I just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time but whatever.

Oh! Did I also tell you that our town was full of Real Blood Sucking Human Killing Red Eyes Super Creepy Werewolf Hating Leeches?! Well, yeah the town is full of them! And they're allowed to be here; for the whole Volturi mess.

Right now I was with Emily, and Claire.

I was standing in the kitchen. Emily was making me noodle soup. Lately I've been sick, kind of. That's why I wasn't with my pack. A little throwing up and I've been coughing, a lot, extreme fevers. I thought we didn't get sick, but apparently we did; at least I did.

"Emily," I said. "You don't have to cook for me. I'm a big girl I can do it by myself."

"No, Leah." She said softly. "Look at your self. You can barley stand."

I started to say something but she cut me off.

"Leah, go to your room, rest"

All of a sudden there was a twist in my stomach, like cramps. I hadn't have cramps in so long, it felt more horrible than normal. I felt hot, I mean hotter than usual. My blood boiled inhumanly under my skin, hotter. A horrible hot and cold feeling that hurt my bones. The cramps in my lower stomach made me heave, and I felt like gagging. Then when I thought it couldn't get worst it did. The pain I had two seconds ago tripled.

My eyes teared up from the pain. My feet couldn't hold me up anymore, I fell. I could barely breath, the heat was suffocating. Then, I couldn't breathe at all; I opened my mouth for some air and I couldn't. I tried to gasp for air. My body twisted for air. I thrashed and grabbed at nothing, for oxygen. I fault for the cold air. My body just yearned the burning in my lungs to cool down… Nausea went up my stomach like lava. I would have screamed if I had enough oxygen to.

This was worst then turning wolf the very first time. I thrashed in pain and everything went black.

"We have to go." Said a deep rich smooth voice.

It was in a different language but I could under stand it perfectly. Slowly I could see. I wasn't in Emily's kitchen anymore. I was in Paradise, a cabin like home, surrounded by tropical trees and plants. It seemed like we were in the living room.

A man with beautiful brown skin and dark brown eyes was who spoke.

"No," said a small, high pitched voice. "We cannot, it is far too dangerous." The girl had olive skin, and black hair.

"We have to, Huilen. They could die because of us!"

"It is not our problem, Nahuel!"

"We are not going to let a family die because 'it is not our problem.'"

"Nahuel, I've kept us safe for 150 years. You cannot ruin that because of those people."

"Those people just fell in love, _had_ a child, and those other vamps think that it's a-a Demon Vamp Child! That she was made, not had! Huilen, we have to go."

"No, and that's the final word."

The beautiful brown skinned man kept his expression blank. The he turned and went into a room. Like a dream I followed him. I felt the compulsion to touch him to see if his tan would come off on my fingers. But I couldn't, I was too scared he would disappear. I didn't even think about the fact that most of what he talked about hinted that he was a vampire.

Nahuel got a bag from under his bed and started to put clothes in it. Huilen came in there in at vampire speed.

"What are you doing?" she asked in the strange language.

"I'm going to help them."

"No you are not."

"Why not help them, Huilen? I don't understand why not?"

"IT IS TOO DANGORUS!" she yelled.

"I'm going with or with out you, Huilen. I'm sorry." I could hear the pain in his voice. His eyes were watering and I saw as the tear leaked from his eye. He wiped it away as fast as he could.

"Nahuel-" She started then looked at the floor and went no farther.

"Huilen, they won't kill us. I truly believe they won't."

"And I truly believe they will." She said in a whisper a human wouldn't hear. "But I think it is time to take a chance. Maybe it is time for us to die. Might as well die for a good cause." She said sadly.

Swooping her into a hug, and he yelled "thank you!"

The image left me, leaving me in black. Then it was white, and the image of me in the hospital took place.


	6. Chapter 6: Aching For Him

**Inspiration for this chapter is,**_** "Already Over" by Red and "All Around Me" by Flyleaf. Sorry if there's a mistake with the time or something I'm trying to stay as **_

_**close to the book as possible but it's hard! Thanks all you fantastical people who read my story! **_

_What was that?_ I asked myself. _Why am I crying in pain? His face is still stuck in my head. Why? Why does it hurt that he's not with me? That he's just an image._

I was alone in my room, crying like a baby. After I begged to get out of the hospital I didn't said a word. I know it worried my mom but I also knew that if I said anything I would start crying. I missed him. I missed Nahuel.

I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and just feel him.

Now I felt as if something were missing. I ached for him.

That's why I was crying right now.

_You can't miss a dream. _I thought. The thought made me cry harder.

_Stop! _I yelled at myself. _Stop crying. Stop._ _your being over dramatic! Stop!_

There was a knock at my door. "Leah…" I heard Seth yell my name.

I wiped my face, and lay back in my bed.

"What?" My voice broke.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, Seth, come on." I mumbled.

He opened the door. "Wow, its dark in here." His voice was soft, and mournful. Not his usual happy tone.

"Is something wrong Seth?" I asked.

He sighed and sat on the floor next to my bed. "They have the date."

He didn't have to tell me what date he was talking about I already knew.

The Volturi were coming. The name sent a shiver down my back.

"When?" I asked.

"One week." He whispered.

Red eyes popped into my head. Jane's old red eyes were as clear as day in my head. Those could be the last thing I see in a week. I could die. We could all die. Even Seth.

No he couldn't, no damn vampire is going to hurt him. Over my dead body!

I looked at him; he looked so scared. As scared he was when I would make him watch scary movies at night when he was eight, he was most scared of the werewolf movies, that's irony. But that was just a movie; this is real danger.

"It'll be okay." I whispered not letting my fear get in my voice. "We're gonna beat there ass."

"No we're not. Damn they sound like the freakin' German army in World War III but a hundred times worst. With the teeth and the speed, they're unstoppable. We're gonna die."

"Didn't they lose, though? We're gonna beat them to soup. Plus we have a chance with our teeth and our speed. Don't forget our fur, we're unstoppable." I lied.

"It's already over." He whispered.

"Not with me there."

He squinted as if to see something far away. "But Leah?" Seth asked. "I thought Jacob said you weren't gonna be there with us."

"What?" I yelled sitting up at lightning speed. "Scents when? Why? Jacob said that?"

"Yeah." Said Seth in an 'oh crap I should've kept my mouth shut.

I was up, already walking out the door; looking for a fight with the Alpha.

**5 minuets later.**

_I'm going to the fight, Jake! _I yelled.

I've been saying the same thing for the last five minuets.

_No your not! _He yelled back.

_Yes I am. Jake, I have to!!! Have to! Have to! Have to! No question, I have to go._

_Leah, it can hurt us more than help us if you come. You _have _to stay, here._

_It doesn't happen when I'm wolf Jake. Really! See no craps or fevers! Let me go._

_No Leah, I'm sorry._

Anger boiled in me.

_Are you gonna use an Alpha command on me? _I asked_._

Again, for the millionth time in the past months he bit himself in the ass for not using Alpha commands. I think he was really close to starting to use them, at least with me he was. The others obeyed him. (others as in Embry Quil and Seth.)

_I'm very close to. _He thought.

_Aw, Jake, you don't mean that._ Thought Seth.

_Leah, listen to Jake. _Thought Quil. _You can hurt us with whatever's going on._

_It's okay. I'm fine. _I thought.

I didn't think about my dream guy. The guys didn't dig through my head for that. They could feel my pain of it.

_Leah—_

_Jake. _Thought Embry.

_Yes!_ I thought looking in his thoughts.

_If Leah gets whatever she gets she can leave. They won't pay attention to us, Jake. We need everyone we can get._

_Embry._

_It's the best for all of us. _He thought.

Jake thought about it. It was risky but we have to do it.

_Fine but __leave and turn human if it happened. No matter what._

_Okay. _I thought.

No matter what. I repeated.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Snow

**Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter. **

For the next week everything for us was making sure none of the vampires ate anyone in Forks and the plan if anything went wrong and the Volturi attacked. I was afraid. This was real, the Volturi didn't mess around. We could die. Everyone could die. That was the part that stuck to me. We could all die, Jacob, Seth, even the Cullen's, I might not like them but I never wanted to kill them. And Seth he was too young to die, he just turned sixteen, he's still too young! Collin and Brady were even younger than other new ones even younger then them! They couldn't die… they just couldn't. But life is too fragile and they could very well die much more easily than us. It scent a shiver down my back when I thought about it but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

The craps were still there, but they were small and I was able to ignore it. I wouldn't be surprised if I started my period but it wasn't likely.

I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. More specifically couldn't stop thinking about Nahuel. I could almost see him when I closed my eyes. Then last night before the fight I had a dream of him. It was like I was standing next to him. He was sitting in an airplane seat. There was a light above his head, and a sketch pad on his lap. He was sketching furiously. I couldn't see what was on there; his hand was in the way.

He looked at the drawing with care and frustration. As if he couldn't draw it quite right but had to make it perfect. He cared about it to much for it to look not perfect.

I stared at him as he would rip the pages out in anger, and frustration. He was careful not to rip the middle of the page. And I just stared at him for the longest time.

"Nahuel, still trying to draw _her _I see." Said Huilen in their strange language.

He shook his head in frustration. "Trying is getting better little by little. This is not better. This is… pitiful. It puts her beauty to shame."

"Nahuel, she was a girl from a dream. She is not real."

He shook his head again. "She is real, Huilen. I just know it."

"Your delirious. Just because the physic said she is real doesn't mean she is real." She mumbled and looked out the window.

Nahuel sighed and looked at the sketch; he was still hiding it from me unknowingly. He frowned. "I'm going to see her soon, Huilen. You'll see."

"Delirious." She repeated.

Nahuel rolled his eyes, and let the sketch pad fall to his lap. But I didn't look at the notebook.

I stared at him. Perfect, beautiful couldn't describe him. He's beyond those words. He is so indescribably handsome beauty couldn't even say it.

"Can never get it right." His hand went over the sketch pad with love in his eyes. "I'll see you soon, Leah." He whispered.

I looked down at the sketch pad finally able to see it and gasped. That was my face! My body! It was me! I couldn't breath. It was in black and white but it was me. My mouth, my eyes, my hair. Me! He drew a prefect picture of me. I was speechless. Of coarse it was a dream and most of my dreams I completely cannot do what I want. But I still I couldn't think!

I looked at Nahuel. He closed the notebook and put it behind his back. He turned off the light and closed his eyes.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was midnight.

I went back to sleep and didn't have a dream.

I woke up at four o'clock that morning not able to sleep anymore then that.

It was snowing like Alice predicted. It was like a dream outside, it was beautiful.

Today was a beautiful snowy normal La Push day. It was cloudy, black sky, over the town, would be gray once the sun "came up"; and even though I knew the sun wasn't even out yet the sun wouldn't touch the white gowned, nor would it for months. It looked like a normal day, but today is the closest time I've ever been to dying. Not even the newborns were this dangerous.

So, hell yeah, I was very, damn, scared.

I went to Seth's bedroom and he was on his bed, crying. He looked up at me and kept crying. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. He cried into me.

I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to be in this danger. I didn't want any of us to be in this danger. I wish Jake and Sam would make the younger ones stay home again, but that was wishful think.

"Leah?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly so my voice didn't break.

"I don't want to die." His voice was so low if I were only human I wouldn't hear it.

A tear ran down my cheek and into his hair. My thought closed and my chest felt tight. "I know, Seth, neither do I." My voice broke and I dug my head into his hair.

_What if he died?_ I thought. _And I live_? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Do you think???" he trailed off and didn't finish.

I knew what he meant but I didn't know the answer. Do you think they'll attack us? Do you think we'll win? Do you think we'll lose? Do you think we'll die?

It broke my heart not to give him an answer but I wasn't going to lie. "I don't know." I whispered.

He was quiet, shaking with sobs. Then he asked carefully. "Leah?"

"Yeah, Seth?" I asked.

"I—I love you."

I broke up in sobs. "I do too, Seth. I love you, little bro."

I hugged him hard and cried hard too. He hugged me back and we cried together.

"I'm sorry I spit in all your food when we were younger." He said.

"I'm sorry I showed all your friends your naked baby pictures."

"I'm sorry I put your science project in the oven and turned it on while it was still alive."

I cried harder. "Lola was the best chicken ever."

That's why I never eat eggs.

Minutes later we were hiccupping. We went into the kitchen and ate cereal.

Mom got up, and ate with us even though it was four forty in the morning.

Mom ate and watched us. She examined our face memorizing them as if she didn't already know us.

_What would she do if we both died? She'd be alone. Dad wasn't here anymore. Not even being with Charlie would make her feel better. She isn't ready for us to be gone. Not even move out, much less die._ I thought.

None of us said a word.

"Hey," whispered my mom. "Why—why don't we watch some of our old home movies?"

I smiled. "Okay, mom."

Seth nodded, un-able to speak.

Mom got up and put on a video. It was when Seth was just born. I was angry because he got new stuff and dad was trying to make me feel better. I was four at the time and it was summer. Bella was there (three years old), Emily (five) Rebekah and Rachel (four), of coarse Baby Jacob (one and a half years old at the time), and Seth (2 weeks old) Charlie, Billy, Jacob's mom and my parents.

I was screaming at daddy to get me something new. Seth and Jacob were crying. Rebekah and Rachel were fighting over a little teddy bear. Bella was begging Charlie to go home and Emily just stared at us. Then she left out of view of the camera. And suddenly something hit Bella in the face, she stared crying.

"Ops." Said Emily, coming back into view.

Then she knelt to the gowned and got the candy that she through, and gave some to Rachel and Rebekah.

I ran up to her and asked her for some candy. She said only if I would shut up. I nodded and got a sucker.

I smiled into the camera and put it right into it. "Bat whoo wooking dat." I said with the lollie pop in my mouth.

We watched Seth getting potty trained, and me lose my teeth. We watched me singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", and Seth's first word. We had more videos of Bella and Jacob sisters, my cousins. Some videos had Charlie and Billy. Even Jacob's mom was in some videos.

Then we had to leave. We got up, and my mom hugged Seth and I. I felt her tears seeped into my shirt, and my own tears came out.

"Lord, take care of my children." She whispered.

"I love you, mom." I whispered.

"I love her more." Said Seth.

I smiled through my tears.

"I love you both."

I didn't think about my dream all that time but then Nahuel's face popped in to my head.

_If he were real I'll never see him_. I thought. So instead I thought about my life and felt like crying for not doing more.

Then we left to the fight.

**Sorry, I couldn't put "The Fight" in here. It was too long. But next chapter I promise "The Fight" and Nahuel will be in there. (And it'll be Nahuel in person, not in the freak werewolf thing.) **


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Sunshine

**A.N. Inspiration: Violet Hill by Coldplay (I love 'em). **

With the packs mind, though it was only five minds, made me lose track. Thoughts were swimming through us. They were strong so I don't know which thoughts were mine and which ones weren't. All was confusing, if they attacked it would take us a second to know what was going on and that was bad. Time went by as the others talk to the Volturi. Then as they made the verdict and we knew they were going to fight.

But then Edward smiled and everything changed. I could hear footsteps at the left of the field, but I didn't see who they were because a sharp pain entered my head like daggers.

_Leah, get out!_ Jacob yelled in my head, almost howling.

_But-_

_No matter what!!! _Jacob yelled again.

_Err! _I growled, but I knew if I stayed there I would be endangering the pack and that would be endangering Seth. I couldn't do that to him. So I ran out of sight and changed into a human.

I was far from the field, I couldn't even hear them. Craps came over me and I started crying at the pain. I didn't pass out again I was too awake for that.

I had a longing to go back. I wanted to ignore the pain and help them. What if whatever was coming, was bad? But, then, why would Edward smile at that? Still I was doing nothing to help them, but if I went back I could hurt them, more than help them. I wanted to go back so badly it hurt to ignore it. It hurt worst then my stomach, but I knew I couldn't, so I ran away. First I ran to nowhere, and then I started home.

It took me a couple minuets to get home, but the pull to go back slowed me down.

Anyone could be there, in my home. And yeah, I was naked but I didn't care who was in there. So I just ran in.

"Leah?" I heard my mom yell as I ran into my room.

It was just her, Thank God, but I didn't have time to have full relief.

Don't know what I was doing but I just did it. I put on my best black and pink sweats with a black T-shirt. Lets not get that into it but I did wear a bra and underwear for the first time in a very long time. My hair was wet from the drying snow, and it fell down my back like I had a fresh shower.

After I got dressed I just sat down and stated to cry the longing still in me. I _had_ to fight it. I couldn't harm the pack, I told myself. My mom came in and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. I hugged her back.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I had to leave."

She smoothed my hair from my eyes. "It's okay. I'm sure they're fine." She was lying but I took comfort in it anyways.

Then I heard the door open. Minutes later Seth came through the door a big smile on his face.

"Seth!" Mom and I both yelled.

We got up and hugged him.

"Wow, I feel like I haven't been home in forever."

"That's how I feel." our mom said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Oh my God, Leah, you left at the best part." He said. "Alice and Jasper came with another half vamp and vamp. It was so crazy!" He rushed into what happened after I left.

I thought it was pretty boring, scent's there wasn't a fight, but I was happy there wasn't one.

I don't know why I still had a longing to go back to the field, though.

So after the story I went to walk it off. I walked up and down my rode. Then I started to walk to First beach. I walked down the snowy beach alone at about nine o'clock at night, it was dark. I must have looked really strange, with sweats and a T-shirt bare foot in a snowy beach but I only saw about three cars. Then I walked away from the beach to Jacob's house. I knew he wasn't there but I still walked. Billy probably wasn't there either, he was with Charlie. I kept walking though. I walked passed Jacobs house into the woods. I just walked randomly taking turns not worrying about getting lost. I didn't think as I walked. I just let my feet go where they wanted to and listed to the silence. It was so quite it was beautiful. I didn't think. Just felt. The snow was soft under my feet. It felt silky and cold. I breathed in the fresh cold. It was like a dream. My hands felt the trees stretched to my sides. The ruff bark, under my fingers, tickled. I was blissful it was like I was in my own paradise. Like I was suffocating and I finally got in a free, open space. It was dark but I could still see, wolf eyes come in handy with that. The snow was not dirty but a pure white that I loved. The snow was untouched by a humans feet. Snow began to fall again, or maybe it was the trees snow but snow fell on me softly cooling my face. I closed my eyes knowing my other senses would guide me.

A sweet scent that was too sweet started to guide me I unthinkingly followed.

Then I could feel no more trees at my side. So I opened my eyes.

I was at a clearing. Not just any clearing, the field I was in this morning.

I didn't think about how weird this was I just followed my instincts. I kept walking until I was in the middle. It was probably eleven by now and I was tired but I kept my eyes open and my senses alert as I sat down on the snow, then I laid back in the snow.

I looked up at the clouds, the falling snow, and relaxed. I wanted to close my eyes but I knew I shouldn't.

I listened to my surroundings. First it was quiet; I heard a soft mush mush. It was a soft whisper; pretty in its own way. Like music. The snow fell on my face softly. It made a soft tap tap tap. The sounds together made a full song of silence.

I sat up and saw him walking to me. The darkness hiding his face. He walked slowly as if not to startle me. I wasn't scared though; there wasn't anything to be afraid of. I knew who it was before I saw his face or heard his voice.

"Hi." He said in a soft voice.

I could see his face now, his brown skin and teak eyes. I never really paid much attention to his eyes but now I couldn't let them go. It felt like I was in the dark and someone opened a door and let the sun come in. the light wasn't overwhelming, though, but nourishing. Like he would give me what I needed and wanted. Like I was absorbing the sunshine and the nourishment, drinking it, breathing it in. I had the heat in me, a glowing heat, and I was sharing it with him. I felt magical; a sparkle of wholeness; a fuzziness spread all over me.

I knew that no matter what Nahuel and I would be together forever, we just had to. My life was in his hands. I gasped as I realized what was happening. He felt it too, as his eyes widened. He looked confused, and I was too.

"Leah?" he asked softly, in perfect English.

"Yes, Nahuel?" I asked in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Imprint."

I felt something wet inbetween my legs.

_No way!_ I thought as my mouth dropped.


	9. Chapter 9: Magical Findings

_NO WAY!!! This could not be happening! Not only did I just imprint but I got my period too? At the same time! In front of said imprint! What the FUCK?!_

My face turned red. Nahuel just smiled.

_What do I do? I can't just leave him!_

I still felt our sunshine. The glowing was almost visible it was so strong. I felt myself smile slowly.

"Um, hi." I said, shyly.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." I whispered.

He sat down beside me. "So, Leah, what is 'Imprint'?" He asked.

_No! Why did you ask the most obvious, awkward question?!_

"Um, it's this…it's like…um."

_Stop making yourself look like an idiot and say it. _

_What do I say though? 'Hey, hot half vamp! Imprint is this weird bond between a person and wolf. Werewolf actually! Yep, that's what I am! I'm the first girl wolf actually, and just got my period, too. For the first time for about a year and a half now! But to get to the point…we're bonded for the rest of eternity, hot stuff.'_

_Yeah, right, he'd think I was on crack. _I thought.

"Well, it's this special bond. It connects two people. Like me and you just now. It's special and 'supposedly' rare. But it's been happening a lot lately. No one knows why it happens it just does, well, it only happens with my people."

"So, we are bonded?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How?" he asked. Not like 'how could this happen to me' but more like 'how did it happened'.

I shrugged under the weight of his eyes. "When we saw each other, it… just happened."

He nodded. "You are not just people, are you? You are also one of the shape shifters."

"Yes, I am."

He was really listening to me. Like what I said was important. Neither something Sam, nor any of the other pack members, ever did.

"How strange." he said, but not sounding like he was freaked out but curious. His eyes never left me and I blushed.

"So?" he asked.

I blinked. "Yes?"

"Aren't you the least freaked out of my knowing your name?"

"You aren't freaked, either, at all, and I just told you that you just got bonded by a shape shifter."

He shrugged. "I live in a world full of magic and freaky stuff. I put this in the magical category."

I cocked my head to the side and thought. Everything in this life is freaky I thought scents the beginning, but really this is all magical. Like Bella (God forgive me for saying this) says we're magical. Of coarse Bella is the weirdest human I've met (now weirdest vampire I've met), and she was mostly talking to Jacob, but we're all the same in the wolf/imprint thing. It's all magic.

I nodded. "It is magical." I whisper, and laid back in the snow. I turned my head so I could see him. "It's freaky magical."

His smile widened. "Yes, freaky magical."

"How'd you get here?"

"Well my mom and dad had intercourse and-"

"Eww," I said giggling. "Not like that! I meant, like, why did you come back here to the field?"

He laughed. "I don't know I was just…drawn to it. What about you? I doubt you just came here and sat down for no reason."

"I just went for a walk and I ended up here."

He nodded. "That makes since if you think about it. We're connected, so it's obvious we would just be drawn to each other."

I nodded. "Yeah." I agreed. I looked up at the clouds.

It wasn't snowing anymore. It was quiet.

Than I felt… wet again.

"Um?"

"I know. Don't worry, I understand. Don't be embarrassed either, it's normal."

I looked at him.

He shrugged. "How about this, tomorrow, we can come back here and talk."

"Sounds good." I said, sitting up.

His smile never let up. I loved it. I didn't notice until now that I haven't stopped smiling either.

He got up quickly and gracefully. He let out his hand to help me up and I took it. He got me up and like in those movies our lips were an inch away. I felt bright sunshine again and my cheeks turned red. He was hot. Temperature wise he was as hot as me. He kissed my cheek and let him lips linger there for a second before letting go. He kept my hand. We were still very close to each other. If I stepped forward a bit I would but our bodies would be smashed together.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night."

Then when we were about to separate I heard a howl behind Nahuel. I looked over his shoulder and Sam was there.


	10. Chapter 10:Mistakable Fight

**A.N. Oh My Gosh there was a fight in school today (well like three days ago now) and that got my blood pumping, so another new chapter by me. This was inspired by a fight and Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars and Ghost by Parachute. Oh and if you haven't like got it Sam is in his wolf form.**

I lost my balance and Nahuel kept me from falling. It must have looked very dramatic as Sam growled at Nahuel as he held me from falling. It probably looked like I was just attacked or something. Unconscious too as Nahuel held me. Like he was a messy eater and had blood on the snow next to me. (Which was really my period blood, ew.) Plus he just kissed my cheek maybe it looked like he was sucking my blood, like in those old cliché movies. I don't know maybe werewolf blood taste good to a half vamps. Oh, but this little scene is _not _good.

Slowly as if Sam were about to attack food he started to circle around us.

I got a feel of my feet, and stood up straight. Nahuel kept me in his arms, protectively and stared as Sam circled. I smiled at his protective nature.

Then I looked at Sam. Willing him to not attack, for him to look at me, but he was staring at Nahuel.

"Let me go, Nahuel. He won't hurt me. Let me talk to him."

"Leah." He whispered, pleadingly.

"Nahuel."

He sighed and let me go. Then Sam came running to Nahuel, and knocked him down. Snow was flung to my face. Nahuel flogged him off like a fly, throwing him against a tree, with a loud thud.

Nahuel face was scratched but was healing fast, drying, but still bloody.

Sam was up again and bared his teeth at him, growling.

"Sam _STOP!!!_"I yelled.

Sam looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Sam." I said more calmly. "Stop, calm down. I'm fine." Putting my hands in front of me. Palm up, palm down, up, down, up, down.

He turned back human, an amused look on his face, half of it bruised. I shifted uncomfortably at his nakedness.

I turned to look at Nahuel and looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a scratch."

I smiled at him.

Then I turned to Sam. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I thought he hurt you."

"Did I look like I was hurt?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No not really."

"Then, yes. You looked hurt."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I did kind of look hurt, but also does someone in pain smile?

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"It is okay Leah. It was just a miss understanding." Nahuel said.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know." But Sam ruined my _**perfect **_moment; I had a reason to be _very_ damn pissed at him. I very well wished I could rip off Sam's face at that moment.

I could feel Nahuel's eyes on me and I looked at him. He was staring at me. Heat came to my face. Couldn't help but smile at the feeling of sunshine again. He was the only reason I wasn't beating Sam's ass.

"Well, I think I've seen that look plenty of times by now to know you two imprinted."

"Ha, Sam, a maroon could see that." Jared said, coming out of the woods very naked. I felt uncomfortable. I've seen what makes them male plenty of times but come on, I just imprinted and they were all commando here in front of the guy.

"Yeah, I finally imprinted. So what?"

"I'm happy for you Lele." earnestly Sam said.

I flinched, it was like a physical pain to the emotional pain of my heart break of him but really it was just a reaction.

"Thanks, me too." I said.

"Well, Sammy, I think the two new imprinters need time alone without us."

"You know Jerry, I think your right."

"Then, come on Sammy."

"Hey, guys what the hell? One second I hear there's a fight and then it's quiet. Leaving me out of the group? That is very un-pack like." Paul said, coming out of the woods, with some pants on.

_Thank the Lord Hallelujah! Finally, a covered bottom. _I thought, sarcastically.

Nahuel sighed, impatiently. I giggled.

"No way, did Miss Bitterness imprint?"

"Shut up, Paul." I said.

"Oh, shit. Wow Leah, you just had to imprint a vamp, _freaky_."

"Paul _shut up._" I tried to make my voice tough but it sounded needy.

"Paul." Sam warned.

"I'm just saying. It was predictable."

"Predictable how?" asked Nahuel.

Paul shrugged. "She's a freak, you're a freak. Prefect match."

That's what Nahuel said but Paul was being mean. Nahuel wasn't, there wasn't mock in his tone.

"I don't know you very well, but that isn't very…appropriate, to say to a lady."

"I wasn't talking to a lady I was talking to you. Or what, are you? Wow Leah did you imprint a man or a lady?"

"Damn it, Paul. Shut up." said Jared. "Just be happy for her."

"I am concerned for her. Is that so bad?"

"Your being an ass, Paul." Sam said.

"He always is." I said.

"Oh, that breaks my heart. Really, Leah just makes it shatter."

"Don't pay attention to him, Leah. He's just mad 'cause Rachel and him got in a fight." Said Jared, grabbing Paul's arm and pulling him back.

"Fuck you, Jared. Shut your mouth." Paul yelled, pulling away.

"Shut yours."

"Go." Sam said to us. "And, Leah, congrats with your period."

"Thanks Sam." I said as I turned around to leave with Nahuel.

Once in the woods, away from Sam and the others, I turned to Nahuel.

"I'm so sorry. Paul is just… obnoxious."

"It's no problem."

I smile. "So are we still going to see each other tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of coarse, why not?"

"I just wanted to make sure. After that," I pointed behind me, where Paul, Sam, and Jared were laughing. I sighed. "They're crazy."

"I noticed."

I smiled. "Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Then we left our separate ways.

I was happy. I was so happy, as I skipped out of the woods. I was relaxed. The fresh cold air hit my face softly. I felt like laughing, but I didn't because I would have looked a lot crazier.

When I got home my mom and Seth were asleep. I took a shower, got dressed (put in a pad) and washed my clothes.

Then I feel asleep, dreamlessly.


	11. Chapter 11: Yin Yang

**A.N. This chapter is detected to my friends and peanut butter. Inspired by love and cute dates. Sorry it took me so long to update my computer was possessed by a virus. Uh. So here's my next chapter hope you like it.**

The next day I went to see Nahuel at the field. We didn't say when we would meet but we just knew when to go. (About two o'clock p.m.) Mom still didn't know but she had a way of just knowing things sometimes that I knew she would just figure it out, probably by the time I got back.

Nahuel dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and for the first time scent I become a werewolf, shape shifter, whatever I am, I wore jeans too.

We walked through the forest, which was still, of course, covered in snow. We talked, about nothing and everything! From family to peanut better! He told me about his curious, horrid father. What that man did to his mother and his sisters mother. He told me about his aunt, and he told me about his mother. (About what his aunt told him about his mother.) I told him about my mom, Seth, and my dad.

"I'm sorry." He said when I told him my dad dyed of a heart attack.

"It's alright. I know he's in a better place."

He nodded. "Do you believe in God?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you believe in Heaven?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe I am an abomination?"

"Are you evil?" I asked without hesitation.

"I don't know." He said earnestly. "I don't think so."

"No, then. I do not believe you are an abomination."

"Hm, thank you."

"There is nothing to thank for."

He nodded. "Have you ever eaten peanut butter? It is very delicious."

I smiled. "It is. Have you ever eaten it with bananas?"

"No."

"You should."

"The cereal is nasty though." His face pinched up.

"It is." I agreed.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Cheery blossoms. Yours?"

He smiled "Orchids." He said.

"Stone?" I asked.

"Aquamarines."

"Sapphires, but aquamarines are second."

"Hm, Ocean or sky?"

"Hm, the sky."

"Ocean." He thought a second then asked. "Fire or ice?"

"Fire."

"Ice."

We couldn't be more different, and at the same time the same. Like Yin and Yang, we just fit together.

And that is how we talked 'till midnight. He kissed my other cheek and we left our separate ways.

The next day he came to my home at seven o'clock p.m. sharp, for our first _real_ date, together. Of coarse my mom just knew I imprinted without me having to tell her, as I predicted. And of course she _insisted _on meeting him. So she did meet him, with Chief Swan at her side and a gun at his side. (Can you say _EMBARISING?_)

My dad was way gentler with this stuff, kind of. There was that one time, my very first date, he threatened to, quote "Skin you alive and leave you for the wolfs." if the boy broke my heart. He did but my dad didn't skin him alive, and plus wolfs wouldn't eat him in the first place, no one knew where he's been. Wink wink. Wolfs had very higher standers on food then him, I should know, I am one.

So anyways Mr. Swan interrogated Nahuel like he was a criminal, so I wounded if the Chief knew Nahuel save all our lives technically. I also wondered if he did the same with Queen Leech, excuse me, Edward. (Old habits die hard.)

Now the worst part about the whole thing is when Mr. Chief Charlie Swan asked how _old _Nahuel was. I knew he was about a hundred and fifty years old (I've always had a thing for older guy, like Sam.) but Nahuel looks about twenty one years old, give or take. So what was he going to say about the whole age thing to Charlie? I had no idea.

Turns out Nahuel told him the truth. "About a hundred and fifty year, sir. I really don't know."

At the Mr. Swan laughed, and let us go on our marry way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He flashed me a mischievous smile. "It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A fun one."

"Mm-hmm, were?" I asked.

"Port Angeles."

I nodded to myself and laid back in the seat. The car Nahuel barrowed was from the Cullen's. It reeked of them, but at least they let him barrow it.

"Is Bella still annoyed of you there?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Good. Have you told your aunt?"

"Um, no, not yet but I swear I will, soon."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. I know it's hard to talk about, I understand."

"No, its just she's angry that I made us stay with out explaining it. She likes the tropics where it's hot and sunny. Not here where it's cold and cloudy. She also still believes we're in danger and should go back home."

"What would she think of me?"

He smiled. "She would think that you were the greatest thing to happen to us in a long time."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's true, Leah."

Sunshine filled me inside out, up the soles of my feet to the top of my head and I giggled. "You're the best thing that's happen to me in a long time, too."

All around us it was golden as the sunset. Through the clouds the sun shined a bit, causing the sky and everything around different shades of gold. But also I knew that my feelings were contributing to the scene, not that it bothered me, it made it that much more beautiful.

Do you want to know where we went for our first date? You'll never guess.

"Chucky Cheese?" I asked, getting out of the car and staring at the big mouse on top of the roof.

"You said you have never came here, and well neither have I, but if you'd rather somewhere else we could leave."

"No." I said. "It's perfect."

He smiled and led me inside. The stamp person stamped us with the invisible ink the I could still see out of the black light but maybe the was just my wolf sight.

I was still on my PMS but still could turn wolf, had wolf powers and stuff.

We ate pizza, ham and sausage, and drank soda. Than we played the games. My favorite was shooting the war ship thing and the basket ball winning thing (Like I remember the names.) It was full of yelling kids but that didn't matter Nahuel and I were together.

We played until closing time, at eleven at night, laughing the whole time.

"I wonder why they close so late. I mean aren't kids suppose to sleep early?" I asked licking my ice cream cone. We were walking to the car together holding hands.

"Maybe it's for the crazy adults to have dates like this."

"Maybe, but it was still pretty full."

He shrugged. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it." I said. "Are we going to see each other tomorrow?"

"Can't. I'm making arrangements for my things to be shipped in. Then I going to look for a home close by, so I can live here. Then I have to go hunt. But we can we still each other the next day after? "

"Of course." I sighed. "I'm so happy." I whispered.

"I am too. More than I've ever been."

"Me too."

I was thinking even if we didn't imprint, would I still love him? As I sat there in the reeking car I knew I would, and imprint just made it more official.

When I got home he walked me to my door. He kissed my forehead and left to the car.

I couldn't stop smiling.

I was in love.

And I was pretty sure that he loved me too.

"How was your date?" my mom asked.

"Perfect."


	12. Chapter 12: Frozen Perfection

**A.N. Inspired by my friend Haley for giving me this fantastical idea!!!!** **Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie**.

I couldn't stand it anymore! I felt sooo alone without being with Nahuel. Not only that but I also felt pathetic, pathetic for needing him so much. It has only been one day and my own longing hurt me.

I stayed with my mom and Seth stayed too. We watch more home movies. I loved them. I was so innocent. Everything back then was so uncomplicated, so simple. Just eat, sleep, school, be mean to Seth, eat again, sleep, so on, and so on. My daddy was alive. Vampires and werewolves were just freaky nightmare stories, Seth was terrified of, and old people believed in. I was a normal happy girl. Three days ago if someone asked me if I could go back to that time would I go back I would have said yes, maybe with a slight hesitation, but still yes. Now? I wouldn't hesitate to say no, because my future looked brighter that it did three days ago.

The next day Nahuel came to my house and hung out. Seth being the friendliest boy you can ever meet, became friend with Nahuel. Not that it was unexpected. I think I would have been even stranger if Seth hated Nahuel. My mom, being my mom, cooked a lot, and told Nahuel my embarrassing childhood stories. And worst of all that isn't even the worst part. Yep! Guess who was there? I bet you'll guess…_EVERYONE_!!! Absolutely _EVERYONE!_ Huilen, Jacob, Embry, Sam, Quil, Emily, Claire, Kim, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Charlie, Brady, Collin, Billy, _all _the new wolfs, and, even freakin' stranger, _the Cullen's. _Not that I have any problem with them anymore (Well I kind of do and I kind of don't) but still it's weird. It got too tight in the house so we went outside, and talked. I tried to keep my expression happy and light hearted, not showing that I was freaked. The only thing that made me calm was that Huilen seemed to like me. She smiled at me genuinely, and she seemed to actually like me!!! I was beaming with that.

At about seven p.m. Nahuel sat next to me.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey."

"Let's go."

"Why?" I asked. He seemed to be having a really good time here.

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

"What surprise?" I asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

He smiled mischievously. "The kind of surprise you'll like."

"Well…fine. You just love surprises don't you?"

"Only when I give them."

I laughed. "Nice."

He smiled at me. "Come on." He grabbed my hand in his. I smiled loving the feeling.

"What about the others?"

"They know we're leaving."

I looked back and saw them all wave good-bye. I waved back, a huge smile on my face.

He opened his new car door for me. It wasn't new, just new to him. 2005 Nissan Altima, it's a good car, I like it. Black with leather seats, sunroof. (Not that we'll ever use it here.)

We ended up walking in the woods though. It was beautiful and for a second I thought this was the surprise. Every thing was frozen to perfection, with a couple of flowers and leaves. Icicles made little dripping sounds, plup, plup, plup. Like music. Natural music. The gentle wind added to the song.

Nahuel and I held hands as we walked. We talked of course.

But then he stopped, and smiled at me. "Leah, you are the best thing that has happen to me."

"I know, and you are the best thing to happen to me."

"I want to give you _everything_."

I smiled. "You're my everything. You're all I want."

He smiled sweetly. "Well, I'll give you everything any ways. Close your eyes."

I stared at his smile for a long time and wondering, hoping, that he would finally kiss me. I haven't even noticed how much I wished our lips would meet but now it was it was like "why won't he kiss me? I want him to kiss me!" It was a physical ping of longing that went through me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

He put his arm around me, still holding my hand and, he led me through the woods gently taking me into the unknown to me but I wasn't afraid. I followed him into the dark. He was quite and his hands were warm. I could feel his breath on me. My eyes wanted to open but they only fluttered. Soon I could feel the trees leave my side and we were in an open field. We walked a little more than we stopped. His hand around my waist let go and I could feel him about a foot in front of me.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

I opened my eyes to a clearing surrounded by frozen Cherry Blossom trees. The flowers bloomed frozen to perfection.

"Oh my God. It's--it's beautiful. " I said amazed.

"I know, but still cannot compare to thee."

I blushed.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled at me. Making more red. "Come on. Let's eat."

"Oh." This place was so beautiful I didn't even notice the little picnic right in front of me. I smiled,"This is perfect."

Then Nahuel actually blushed. "I spent half of yesterday preparing this. At the time I didn't thing it was worth it. Being away from you it was painful, but seeing you so happy now, it was worth it."

I couldn't take away my goofy smile. "It was painful."

"Is it apart of the imprint?" he asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, anyways, let's eat."

There were chicken drumsticks, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apple sauce, barbecue chips, and cup cakes.

I got icing on Nahuel's nose and cheek.

"Come on!"I said chasing him around the clearing. I giggling so hard it was painfully. "A little icing on that nose wont hurt."

"I all ready have a lot of icing on my nose, Leah." he said playfully.

I laughed hard. Then he got a cup cake, full of icing. "No." I warned.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah."

I ran away from him. Our laughs could be heard to heaven. Some how he gently tackled me carful not to hurt me and put icing all over my face. We were laughing so hard now. It was amazing we could breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my nose. Then He kissed my lips.


	13. Chapter 13: First Kiss Last Move

**A.N. I didn't like how the ending ended up so I'm re-writing it! I want the kiss to be more kissier too so I hope you like it!**

His lips were soft and warm. Sparks of electricity were all through me. I kissed back pulling his lower lip. His tongue traced my lip. It sent shivers down my back. His lips went down my neck. I could feel his teeth.

"Nahuel? Nahuel, be carful. You could-" I gasped.

He bit me.

I screamed. Fear struck in me along with a burning that went through me.

"Oh no." I heard Nahuel whisper.

I felt his lips on my neck. I could feel him suck the venom away. Then I could feel the burning cool. Pleasure shocks were through me. Nahuel was moaning. I felt intoxicated. With his lip on my neck warm and soft; I could feel him still drink my blood. I moaned.

Nahuel finally pulled away. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay. That was…breath taking."

"Are you taking about before or after I bit you?"

"Both." I whispered.

"So I wasn't the only one that felt it?"

"Nope. I feel dizzy."

"Here." He said giving me the cup cake that had no more icing. "Eat it. I don't want you to pass out."

"Thank you." I said getting it.

"We shouldn't do that again you might get hurt." He said getting a napkin and putting it to my neck.

"Aw."

He smiled. "Leah?"

"Yes?"

"You really scared me." He said.

"I scared myself." I said.

"Never do that again."

"I won't if you don't bite me again."

"Touché."

I giggled.

"I love you, Leah."

"I love you, Nahuel."

And he kissed my lips again.

**Nahuel's point of view **

"You two have a special bond. You can both see each other in other the others eye. I believe that your bond with each other has never been like anything anybody has ever seen or probably will see for a long time. Not even Jacob's and Nessie's is that cool. Maybe in the future it will but right now, hmm, no. And it's been…about a year now. So yeah, you too should get married." Finished up Seth.

"Well, how should I do it though?"

He shrugged. "I don't know dude but you have to out do all your dates. I mean Chucky Cheese? Swimming in an aquarium? Romanic picnic surrounded by frozen cherry blossoms? Where the hell did you find that place any ways dude? You should get a job as like a date setter upper or something."

"I was just walking around when I found it."

"Oh well, oh I know! Oh, no I don't know; never mind." said Seth.

"Great help dude." I said shaking my head. "How the hell do you keep winning?" I asked. This was the third game and Seth won at pool, again.

"I don't know man, but I'm happy that I don't have to worry about proposing to Jackie yet. The stuff is too hard to plan out, and make perfect."

I just shrugged. "Imprint is like marriage anyways it's like sealing the deal."

"True but I'm still too young for marriage, though."

"Yeah, you are. Ah, who knew proposing with an original idea could be so hard!"

"I think you should have saved the best for last." said Seth.

"And which one was that one." I asked.

"The frozen cherry blossom paradise picnic."

"I don't see why you think that one was the best. I almost killed her."

"What?" asked Seth.

"Oh, um, it was our first kiss and I got a bit…crazy and _bit_ her."

"Oh. Your first kiss was there?"

"Uh, weren't you listening?"

"Yeah… Hey Nahuel why don't you go back there and do some romantic mojo thing for your dating anniversary and propose to her there."

"Not back idea but my problem is _how_ to propose to her Seth."

"Just give her the ring." He said.

"Seth…"

"What?"

"The-I got it." I said holding the idea in my head.

"Got what?" he asked.

"The proposal idea!"

"Oh great! What is it? Oh look I won, again!"


	14. Chapter 14: Orchid River

**A.N. So I know it took forever to put this up but even though Nahuel knew how to propose I didn't. So I finally came up with an idea and I really like it so here. I hope you like it too.**

It was an oddly warm and rarely sunny day back here in La Push. It felt like it had been forever since I was here even though it had just been a month. Living in Seattle was fun but the only reason I lived there was for school. But I would be done with it soon, hopefully, and then I would move back here. Work at the Forks hospital and live here with Nahuel.

No one knew we were here, but I didn't even know we going to be here today. Today was our one year anniversary and Nahuel was up to something…unpredictable–like always.

I was caring a bag of I didn't know what because Nahuel was keeping it a surprise. He was leading me through the barren woods. Again for the billionth time I wondered how he found the cheery blossom frozen wonderland. I mean that just _had _to be luck.

We talked –like we always do– as we walked up the slight damp hill. I didn't know how we, somehow, never ran out of anything to say to each other.

My _soul_ rang at the slightest touch of our fingers. It rang at the sound of his voice and when our eyes met. Everyday for the last ten months he was the last thing I would see and the first thing I would see. My heart would grow and when I thought I couldn't love him more the next day I would wake up loving him even more. It didn't even matter that we hadn't done _it_, yet. Not even an inappropriate touch. We just kissed and kissed-and-talk and talk. And that was just fine.

Nahuel turned suddenly and smiled. "Give me the bag."

"Alright." I said handing it to him. "Can you give me a slight clue to _what_ we're going to do?"

"Yep, we are going to go swimming." he said with one of his charming smile. "I hope you like a two piece."

* * *

"Okay, now close your eyes." He whispered behind me.

"Okay." I said closing my eyes, relaxing.

My long strait hair flowing down my bare back, I could feel the cool air moving the strands. Nahuel came behind me and took my hand taking my hand and leading me through some bushes.

"Now you can open your eyes."

It was a river, deep yet it was still clear and beautiful. Light pink Orchid flowers flowed down the river endlessly.

I laughed. "It so beautiful."

He just smiled and got in.

I slipped in after him. The water was cool on my skin and I loved it. It went up to my chest. I got on my back and floated into the water. Then I stood up as I saw a beautiful white Orchid it was the only white one out of the hundreds of pink ones. I knew it was special.

I walked over to it and took it in my hands. Inside the Orchid was the most beautiful ring. The ring glittered silver; the silver curved down in the middle looking like an Orchid's delicate little silver petals with small diamonds on the right side of the petals in the middle was three small diamonds.

I could feel Nahuel coming to me, coming in front of me. "Will you marry me, Leah?" he said holding my still hands with rose still in them. I looked up at him, tears of joy in my eyes.

"Look at this." He whispered taking the ring out of the rose. Turing it to the right angle so I could see words written into the ring._ I will love you to the end of time. –Nahuel_

"I promise." He whispered.

I looked up at him. "I know."

He kissed my tear. "So what do say?"

"Yes." I whispered in so much shock. I gave him my left hand and he slipped it on. It fit perfectly. "It must have cost a fortune."

"You're worth it."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I…" he sighed. "I want to give you some thing else."

"You've already given me enough…way too much actually."

"No, Leah. I you're the _best _thing that's ever happened to me. You dissever _so_ much more. I know you what and I want it too." He smiled. "I want to give you a child. I want a child. I want _us_ to have a child." His voice was so soft I could barley hear him.

I looked up at him. It doesn't matter that he's a half vampire and I'm a werewolf. I loved him. He's my gravity, my sun, my water. He is my _everything _and I was his wanted to give me something that I always wanted and he wants it too. It would be okay no matter what happened. And we were going to make it by a beautiful act of love.


	15. Epilogue: Happy Endings

"Mommy!" yelled Kylie. "JACOB'S being mean to me!"

"Jacob! Stop being mean to my daughter!" I yelled, sarcastically knowing she was playing. Tossing a salad that I wouldn't eat but surly Emily and Kim would; so that's why I'm making it. (Emily had gained a couple pounds with her two kids.) I was also making pizza in the oven for Kylie and Maddox friends.

"She hit me first!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't worry, KYLIE! I'll beat him up for yah." yelled Maddox.

I could hear Jacob grunt sarcastically. "Seth! Help!" he yelled.

"And the Madster wins!" I heard Seth yell.

"Traitor" said Jake.

"Yahhh." yelled Maddox.

I heard the door open. "I got the cake." yelled Nahuel.

"Daddy!" yelled Maddox and Kylie. I could hear them running to Nahuel.

"Hey kids; Happy Birthday again!"

"Thank you!" they said in unison, like they always do.

"Jacob won't show me my present, dad!" said Kylie. And even though I couldn't see her I knew she was putting on her pouty face and hands on hip.

"You'll open your presents after you eat the cake when all your friends come, okay?"

"Fine." She said going back outside.

"Dad can I have a car yet?" asked Maddox, who was just six years old but loved Speed Racer.

"In ten more years."

"Aw."

"Go beat up Uncle Seth or Jacob." said Nahuel I could hear the smile in his voice.

"OKAY! WAAAR!" I could hear Maddox running down the hall outside with Kylie.

Nahuel walked into the kitchen and kissed me in the cheek; wrapping his arms around my waist. "They grow up so fast." He whispered.

"And to think they're completely human. I don't know what I would do if they were half vamps. Probably wouldn't stand it. I don't know how Bella does it."

"I don't know either."

"I hate salad!" I mumbled. "I think its fine." I said putting down the tongs.

I turned to Nahuel and smiled. "The little guessed should be here soon."

"I think a little kiss is acceptable."

I giggled. And he touched his lips to mine. "I love you. have I told you that lately?" He whispered.

I giggled again. "Yeah, you told me that this morning. I love you, too."

"Forever and ever and ever."

"And ever and ever and ever."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Jackie, Seth's imprint, running down the hall, opening the door. "Hey Sue. Hey Charlie."

"Hey Jackie."

"Where are the birthday kids?" asked my mom.

"Here! Here!" yelled Kylie and Maddox.

Nahuel gave me one more small kiss and we went to the living room.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Hi honey." said my mom with a sweet smile.

"Grandma! What did you bring me?" asked Kylie.

"What did you bring _us_?" corrected Maddox.

"Oh, well it's a surprise."

"Aw why?" asked Kylie.

"Because it is." said my mom.

"Is it a car?" asked Maddox.

"No." said Charlie.

I could see the Cullen's coming up the drive way. "Hey Leah!" yelled Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled back. "Long time no see."

"I KNOW!"

"ALICE!" yelled Kylie running to her and hugging her. Alice hugged back and I knew Kylie was going to ask her what her presents were.

"Don't tell her Alice." I said.

"Aw, mom!"

I smiled.

"Where's Jacob?" asked Nessie.

"Hey Nessie." said Jacob walking to her and hugging her.

It was hard to believe she was just seven years old but she was.

And again I thanked God that my kids were normal.

Carlisle said it was because I'm kind of half wolf and Nahuel's half vampire. It's like a positive and a negative together that made a neutral or in this case two neutrals. Both Nahuel and I can age with them; that's how I can have kids. I gave up turning wolf. And Nahuel can choose if he can grow or not too. I don't know how he does it but he does.

"Happy birthday!" said the Cullen's one at a time to Kylie and Maddox.

"It would be happy if some one told me what my presents were." mumbled Kylie.

I just smiled and checked on the pizza.

The pack came; both Jacob's and Sam's along with their imprints and some that had kids.

I was happy to see that they were having a great time and when Kylie opened her presents she was sizzling with joy.

I smiled at her. Wondering why I was so lucky to have two beautiful children and an adoring husband. And he had that look that told me that he was going to do something unpredictable. He was talking to Kylie and Maddox and they were nodding with huge smiles. Yep, he was up to something.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"A surprise, come on. Your mom said she would take care of stuff here and the kids are fine with it."

I sighed. "Alright."

….

We were in the clearing were we first met where we first met. There was a picnic setting in the middle with a small tree in a pot next to it and a vase with an orchid in it. I was holding a bag that was heavy and I wondered what was in it.

"Memories." Nahuel whispered reading my mind. "Our memories."

We went to sit down and I gave him the bag. He smiled and took stuff out. A Chucky Cheese ticket, a snow globe of fish from the aquarium where we swam, a stuffed monkey from a museum we went to and a whole bunch of other stuff. Every date we went on he had something for it. I remembered all of them. All of them held a special memory.

I kissed Nahuel and it was even hotter than it was the first time I kissed him.

…..

"Hey mommy. Hi daddy. Did you have a good surprise?" Kylie asked sleepily once we came through the door.

"Yeah, honey. Are you sleepy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Vroom! Vroom!" I heard Maddox making car noises in the living room.

"Maddox, come on. Let's get you guys to sleep."

"Aw." He wined. "Can I play with my cars more?"

"Maddox…you can play with your cars tomorrow." said Nahuel.

"Fine." And they both went up stairs to their rooms.

"Hey honey." said my mom from the room.

"Hey mom, were they good?"

"Better than I thought with all the sugar they had." She said getting her purse.

I hugged my mom. And shook hands with Charlie (he's not very good with emotional stuff) and they left.

Nahuel and I went up the stairs to the twin's room. They were getting in their pajamas and getting into bed.

I kissed their heads just as I do every night along with Nahuel.

"'Night kids." we said in the door way.

"'Night."

And Nahuel went to our room in our perfect little world; with a perfect happily ever after.


End file.
